1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic image replacement and rebuilding system and method thereof, using the image processing techniques to analyze the shading value and direction of the surface material, so as to replace other materials with different color and grain, and rebuild the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods, we have to make another object using the other surface material actually when we want to replace the object-image in one picture. However, if there are several choices for designers to consider, they have to make several objects corresponding to several surface materials, respectively. Therefore, the whole design procedure will waste time and waste resources.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic image replacement and rebuilding system and method thereof, using image processing techniques to analyze the shading value and direction of the surface material, so that designers don""t have to make objects actually. Moreover, the design time will be shortened, and reduce the resources wasted.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an automatic image replacement and rebuilding system, comprising: an input module for inputting external image data; a processing module coupled to the input module, that receives the image data, analyzes the shading value and the direction of the sample object in the image data, and outputs an access signal and an output signal; a storage module coupled to the processing module to receive the access signal, that stores or reads out a replaced-image; and an output module coupled to the processing module to receive the output signal, and outputs new image data.
In addition, the present invention also provides an automatic image replacement and rebuilding method, which is suitable to a system with a processing module and a storage module, by analyzing the shading value and the direction of the image of the sample object having a white background and dark grid characteristics, so that said image can be replaced and rebuilt.